Guyiding Tri-Rain
|Image = Guyidingtrirain.png|Official Game Trirain-0.jpg|Web Game 3-rain - Manhua.PNG|Manhua |Chinese = 古乙丁三雨 |Pinyin = Gǔ yǐ dīng sān yǔ |Alias = North Sea Ninth Sea |Status = Alive |Age = Unknown (at least 3 billion+) |Species = Spirit |Gender = Female |Family = Boat Spirit |Ally = Boat Spirit Meng Hao Patriarch Reliance |Friend = Boat Spirit Patriarch Reliance Meng Hao |Occupation = Spirit of the North Sea Ninth Sea of the Mountain and Sea Realm |Affiliation = Mountain and Sea Realm Ninth Mountain and Sea |Universe = Vast Expanse |VastExpanse = Old Mountain and Sea Realm New Mountain and Sea Realm |Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea |Planet = South Heaven |Region = Southern Domain; Mount Daqing |Novel = Book 1, Chapter 44 (unnamed) |Manhua = Chapter 059 |Book = 1 , ? , ? , 8 , 9 , 10 |Appearsin = ---- chapters |Quotation = All those years ago, I made you a promise that I would help you become a sea. Guyiding Tri-Rain, are you willing to become… the Ninth Sea of the Mountain and Sea Realm? |Speaker = Meng Hao fulfilling his promise |Book# = 9 |Chapter# = 1557 |Introduction = Guyiding Tri-Rain is one of the recurring characters of [[I Shall Seal the Heavens|''I Shall Seal the Heavens]]. She was originally a lake at the bottom of Mount Daqing who gained consciousness and became a spirit. Eventually with the help of Meng Hao she became the Ninth Sea of the Mountain and Sea Realm. Over countless epochs she and Patriarch Reliance are one of the few people who where able to survive Allheaven's curse until Meng Hao broke it, only needing to be in a deep slumber. |Appearance = She appears as a girl about seven to eight years of age, with her hair tied up in twin pigtails. |Background = Originally a lake bellow Mount Daqing that eventually gained a spirit. This spirit of a lake had a dream to become a sea. |History = Meng Hao gained enlightenment in the North Sea regarding the ''"Dao", something that only Dao Seeking experts do, while he was in the Qi Condensation stage. Guyiding Tri'rain gave Meng Hao a second life by saving him from the claws of death when he was being pursued by Ding Xin. In return, Meng Hao promised to fulfill her greatest ambition, to become an actual sea. Later, Meng Hao met her in the Milky Way Sea in the "State of Xiao" where she and the boat spirit helped him escape from the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch. After the Ninth Sea disobeyed Meng Hao's orders, he decided that he would remove the spirit of the Ninth Sea and replace it with Guyiding Tri'rain. Later, when Meng Hao reminded her of his promise to make her a sea, she responded that she had already become a sea. It is unknown what she meant by that, as she clearly wasn't the spirit of a sea yet. While Meng Hao was recreating the New Mountain and Sea Realm when he was creating the Ninth Mountain and Sea there was no Ninth Sea as the previous Ninth Sea turned traitor. Meng Hao fulfilling his promise, he made the new Ninth Sea. |Trivia = Her lifelong dream is to become a sea. This was later fulfilled by Meng Hao when he made her the Ninth Sea of the reformed Mountain and Sea Realm. *In Book 6, Paragon Sea Dream had a moment of nostalgia and released a tear, and the tear's fate was similar to that of Tri-Rain. |MoreQuotes = }} Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:State of Zhao/Characters Category:Mount Daqing/Characters Category:Spirit Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Recurring Characters